Trick Or Treat
by Corin Wolfkin
Summary: In answer to a Halloween challenge. Faith has a Halloween visitor.


Title: Trick or Treat

Rating: R

Disclaimer: All of the materials borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and to the entities and companies associated with their creation. I have borrowed them for creative and entertainment purposes only. No compensation has been or ever shall be received for the writing below. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Show's been off the air since May of 2003. Can they still be considered spoilers?

Author's Notes: I have kept to the BtVS/Angel canon to the end of Chosen and season 4 of Angel. After that, It's my little world!

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Feedback: Yes, please. Any type you wanna send. Can't fix what I don't know is broken, right?

Summary: In answer to a Halloween challenge. Faith has a Halloween visitor.

******

Faith wandered into her apartment's living room, looking every inch the relaxed young woman she was. It was Halloween, the vamps, demons and assorted critters had the night off, so she did too and she meant to enjoy it. She had a party lined up for later, but for now, all she wanted was to curl up on her couch, munch her way through a truly prodigious pile of junk food she'd assembled and watch whatever lame horror movie caught her eye on the tube.

Later, she would don her trademark leather and go out and do the night the right way, maybe even find a few hours diversion. But, for now, she was dressed comfortably in an old tshirt and sweat pants, her hair up in a loose ponytail. The very picture of relaxation.

Every now and then, she had to laugh at her current situation. She was in Cleveland friggin' Ohio, head Slayer in charge of keeping this Hellmouth under control. She had 5 active, full Slayers under her control, with 5 more girls that had their powers, but had been deemed still too young to actively patrol by their selves. Not that she always followed _that_ ruling from Giles' rebuilt council. Sometimes she needed the help, so the younger girls, all under 15, were drafted to go with her and the rest of her above age Slayers. Sometimes, she also just took'em on patrol with her and Rona, let'em get some OJT.

Of all the people that had arrived in LA at Angel's old hotel after the destruction of Sunnydale, only Rona had come with her to Cleveland when Giles had once more mentioned the Hellmouth there. She'd volunteered when Buffy had asked, secretly hoping the eldest Slayer would come with her. She missed the old days, before she fucked everything up, when she and Buffy would patrol the streets and cemeteries of Sunnydale, taking out vampires and demons, her near constant teasing and flirting with Buffy, the older girl's denials and evasions.

What she really had been missing was those times when Buffy would climb off the stick in her ass and flirt back. She remembered, vividly, the day she got Buffy out of school to destroy a vamp nest, then party the afternoon away at the Bronze. The memory of their dancing together, quick touches, quicker little kisses she'd managed to sneak in. They'd been the center of attention that day, with dozens of guys competing to dance with them, none of the having any idea that neither girl was dancing with any of them. They were dancing only with each other, the boys had just happened to be around them. Even today, that memory was enough to kickstart her formidable libido.

But, it hadn't happened like she'd hoped. B had smiled at her, thanked her for taking care of her one big worry, then blithely announced she was retiring from active Slaying for a while, cause she and Dawn were moving to Europe. England first, to help rebuilt the council, then she'd see. Faith had hidden her disappointment and told her that she totally understood and if anybody deserved a break, it was her. She'd made Buffy promise to let her know where they ended up, just in case something really big came up, then asked the new Slayers if anyone wanted to come with her.

Rona had been the only one who said yes. The younger girl had said her home life had sucked and since she'd be 18 in a couple months, Cleveland sounded like as good a place as any to live. Faith had nodded, told her she was welcome, then asked Giles if the council could fork over some start up money. The Watcher had promised to check into it and had, eventually, come through.

Her least favorite memory of that brief time in LA had been when they had gotten the phone call that, despite their best efforts, Robin Wood, the only child any Slayer had ever had, had died of his wounds. Faith had hated to hear that, had even been sad for a few hours. But, the truth was, even before they'd launched their final assault and despite his promise to surprise her, she'd already started to think of him like pretty much any guy she'd slept with. Had that, time to go.

Her second favorite memory, though, had been about 2 days later when a damned good looking Gunn had come to the hotel, dressed to the nines in an Armani suit and handed her a file folder. When she looked at him confused, he'd smiled and explained that it was the name and address of her parole officer in Cleveland. At her stunned expression, he'd actually laughed and told her he had had her case retried and there just wasn't enough evidence to convict her of anything other than the assault of the pimp she beaten the shit out of when she hit LA all those years ago. He'd proven that her confession was given under mental duress and the judge had thrown out the murder convictions and reduced the assault sentence to time served. For the jailbreak, he'd sentenced her to 2 years probation and had agreed to let her serve it in Ohio.

She had just stood there, mouth open, unable to speak for nearly a full minute, then her basic personality had resurfaced and she asked if he had fixed that dozen parking tickets she had left behind in Boston. He'd smirked and said he didn't do tickets. They'd laughed together and she'd punched him lightly in the shoulder and said thanks. "Any time, Faith. Gotta watch out for my crew, y'know?" he'd told her and they both promptly dropped the matter.

Her most favorite memory, though, had happened before they got to LA. On the bus, after they left the soon to be famous Sunnydale Crater, Buffy had walked around the bus, checking on everyone, saving Faith for last. The once rogue Slayer had thought, for a few minutes, that Buffy wasn't going to check on her at all, then suddenly, there she was, asking to sit down. The dark Slayer had readily agreed, sliding over to give her room.

The sat in fairly companionable silence for a few minutes, before Buffy had sighed heavily and whispered, simply, "Thanks."

"Huh? You say something, B?" Faith turned her head to look directly at her counterpart and felt old, familiar feelings wash over her. She fought them down again, fought down the urge to fall into the limpid hazel pools now gazing at her. Fought the urge to give in, to fall hopelessly in love with someone who would never return her feelings. Again. Ruthlessly, she'd ground an inner heel down on those burgeoning feelings and emotions, trying desperately to squash them before they could get going again.

"I said, thanks," she repeated, a little louder.

"For what?"

The faintest trace of a smile, a ghost of one, really, curved her lips. "For coming to help. For watching the girls when I was a little crazy. For today." She stopped speaking and just sat there, her soft gaze on her brunette companion. Just as Faith started to reply, she added, in a whisper so soft, even Faith's Slayer hearing barely caught it. "For coming back to me." She dropped her eyes.

For the first 3 things, Faith had a come back of "Hey, I'm a Slayer. Just doin' my job, y'know?" To be accompanied by a smirk, of course. At that final, nearly silent admission, she was struck speechless for a second, then quietly replied, "You're welcome, B." She watched the blonde for a moment, a frown growing on her face. "You okay, Buffy?"

Another heavy sigh. "Just tired. So damned tired." She started to stand up. "I better go find a seat. Maybe catch a nap."

The once rogue's hand shot out and gently grabbed the blonde's arm. "You got a seat right here, B."

Buffy turned uncertain eyes on the brunette, searching Faith's eyes for the taller girl's motives. She found nothing but concern, but still she hesitated.

Faith instantly understood the hesitancy. "Seriously, B - Buffy. Just tryin' to do the friend thing here, okay? Y'know, friends help friends?" She lowered her voice. "Please, B, let me help. I can keep an eye on things while you grab a nap. Just 'til we get to Angel's place, okay? I promise, I'll wake you up if anything happens." She modulated her tone to as close to pleading as she could manage. "Please?"

Buffy regarded her steadily for nearly a full minute, then slowly sat back down. Another ghost smile flitted across her lips. "Thank you, Faith," she whispered. Then she tentatively took the younger girl's hand, finally giving her a real smile. "Friends again sounds nice."

She turned back toward the front of the bus and slowly, her eyes closed as her body slumped a little, her head slowly drifting sideways until it was pillowed on Faith's arm. She woke again within minutes, her neck beginning to hurt from the unnatural angle. She rotated her head in a circle, wincing slightly as her neck popped. When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at Faith once more, the younger girl regarding her with a steady, worried gaze. She smiled tiredly. "Can't get comfortable."

Faith smiled in return, trying for a joke. "Yeah, it ain't like we're riding a Greyhound, right?" She paused, then scooted closer to the window. "Why don't you lay down in the seat here. Try for some almost real sleep."

The blonde looked tempted, but slowly shook her head. " Don't think there's enough room. Almost, but not quite." She looked down, noticing she was still holding Faith's hand, so she gave it a little squeeze and smiled at her one time nemesis. "Thanks, though, 'F'."

"Hey, there's enough room if we, y'know, overlap a little." She patted the leg closest to Buffy. "Here you go, ready for pillow duty!" She winked at her counterpart and grinned.

Buffy looked at her dubiously. "I don't know..." she said slowly, clearly not sure about the idea.

Faith cleared her face of any amusement. "Listen, B, it's like I said earlier. Just tryin' to do the friend thing. No tricks, no teasin', no nothin'. Just tryin' to help, okay?"

Once more, the blonde Slayer regarded the brunette for several seconds, before a tiny smile came out and she nodded ever so slightly. "Okay. Thanks Faith." She reached up and lightly touched the dark Slayer's cheek with her fingertips. "I could get to liking this. Us being friends and not enemies," she murmured.

That did it. Faith could feel her emotions telling her control to fuck off as she once more fell headlong in love with the petite blonde regarding her so steadily. She softly cleared her suddenly choked up throat and whispered, "Me too, B. It's... It's what I've wanted since Red brought me back from LA. I... B, can we..." She paused yet again, then shook her head. "Forget it. We can talk later. For now, you lay down here and rack out, okay? I got everything covered." She smiled confidently at Buffy.

Even through her exhaustion, the elder Slayer could see that it was nearly all an act. The confidence, the fact that they would talk later. The only thing she could tell that was real was Faith's words that she really wanted to be friends again, to get it right this time. She covered a yawn and smiled gratefully at the brunette. "Okay, you win. I'll take a nap. But Faith, " she looked directly into brown eyes, her expression her version of Willow's resolve face. "We will finish this conversation when I'm more awake. That is, I really want to," she amended as she realized how much that sounded like an order. She looked apologetically at her old Slaying partner.

Faith just slowly nodded. "If that's what you want, then we'll talk. But you sleep now," she commanded.

Buffy managed a smirk. "Yes ma'am!" She then curled up in the seat, her head on Faith's thigh and, taking a deep breath, immediately started drifting off.

Faith just sat there, looking down at the older woman, lightly stroking blonde locks, brushing them off Buffy's cheeks and forehead. After a few minutes, she could sense that Buffy was asleep, so she reached forward and tapped the girl in front of her on the back of her head with her knuckles. The girl turned with an angry look and Faith remembered this girl's name was Grace. Not that it really mattered now.

"Pass the word, and do it quietly," she ordered in a harsh whisper. "Unless the First shows up for round 10 or the bus catches fire, anyone waking B up before we get to Angel's place will have my Doc Martens as far up their ass as I can shove'em. And that includes Red and Giles. You wake up Buffy and you deal with a very pissed off me, got it?" The girl nodded, her eyes wide. "Good, now start telling everybody on the damned bus. And whisper it, cause I mean what I say."

Several minutes passed as her message made it's way through the bus. The new Slayers took the message to heart and several conversations turned to quiet mutterings. The reactions of some of the Scoobies were interesting, though. Dawn looked back at the Slayer, an angry look on her face that plainly said, 'You can't tell me I can't see my sister!' Faith merely raised one eyebrow and returned the hard stare with a harder one that spoke equally clearly. 'Try me.' Dawn dropped her eyes.

Willow glanced back at her as well, but after just looking at her for a couple minutes, the witch had graced her with the tiniest of smiles and curled up with Kennedy again. Xander had glanced back, then returned to staring out the window, his thoughts clearly more on his own loss than in the "drama" in the back of the bus. The message had told him Faith was protecting Buffy, not trying to hurt her, so he went back his thoughts of his lost Anya.

The nearly 3 hour trip had been something of a trial, she remembered. After such a major amount of slayage and such a hard fought battle, she was wound pretty tight, badly wanting, needing a chance to get herself off. One thing prison had done for her, though, was to give her control, at last, of her own libido. So, even though she was so horny she couldn't see straight and wanted nothing more right then ravish the woman curled up beside her, part of her wanting, needing to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight and the other part desperately wanting to see if this making love thing could really be that different from just regular fucking, she'd controlled herself. She'd done nothing at all, save stroking her hair and cheek occasionally.

They'd rumbled into LA just shy of dinnertime, stopping first at the hospital closest to the Hyperion for the seriously injured, like Robin and Rona and a couple other of the new Slayers. The whole time Giles was organizing getting the wounded in to be seen, she'd glared impartially around, daring _any_one to make enough noise to wake Buffy. No one had challenged her and all proceeded smoothly and quietly.

Afterward, they'd headed for the hotel. Only when they had finally made it there and everyone else was off the bus did Faith finally wake the sleeping blonde, though she spent several minutes the same way she had during the trip after Buffy had fallen asleep. She just stared at the older Slayer, marveling that a woman who was so beautiful and vibrant and _alive_ when she was awake could be even more beautiful and precious asleep.

Lightly running her fingers across Buffy's cheek one more time, Faith started to gently shake her, softly calling her name and telling her they were there. Buffy slowly, reluctantly opened her eyes with a petulant groan, moving slowly, sleepily until her mind woke enough to realize there was no engine noise.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, looking around wildly for everyone, but not finding anyone but Faith still on the bus.

"Easy, B! Everything's cool, nothin' to worry about," Faith said quietly, reassuringly.

"Where...?" she croaked out, her voice sounding rusty, unused. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Where are we and where's everyone else?"

Faith smiled a little. "We're at Angel's place, his hotel and everyone else already went in. Everything's fine, just like I told you it would be. Giles dropped off the wounded, then we came here. You feel any better?"

Calming down, Buffy thought about it and her lips curved in a little half smile. "Yeah. I do, actually. Thanks!" She smiled warmly at her new/old friend. Stretching, she asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Faith felt her breath catch as she watched her sister Slayer move, but she still managed to answer, sounding almost normal. "'Bout three hours or so. You, uh, you wanna head in now?" She asked after a few seconds.

Buffy nodded and stood up, then looked expectantly at Faith, so the younger girl stood as well. The blonde smiled brightly, a bit of her more playful side appearing. "Come on, bodyguard, I'm hungry!" She grabbed the brunette's hand and started tugging her toward the door of the bus. "So, I guess you're probably starving, right?"

Faith smirked, following along in Buffy's wake. "Yeah, B, I could stand to eat," she joked. Now, sitting in her living room, the dark Slayer remembered how Buffy hadn't released her hand for several minutes after they were in the hotel. How the blonde had spent most of that first evening with or near her with many light touches and at least twice more, they'd held hands again. Later, when everyone had been given a room at a nearby hotel, Angel's not really being fit for a lot of people to stay in, Buffy had walked with Faith to the younger Slayer's room, their hands together, fingers intertwined.

Faith remembered how Buffy had shyly kissed her cheek, thanking her again for helping her over the last week, and especially for taking care of things when she herself couldn't. Buffy had smiled and quietly told her how good it felt to know she could trust her again and that all the past shit was just that. The past.

Faith had faintly blushed at the praise, a part of her marveling at that. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed, or felt as nervous and shy as she had standing there in front of a hotel room talking to the woman she was once more head over heels in love with. She stood there mute for several seconds, then smiled a little and reminded Buffy that she would always have her back, no matter what.

Buffy smiled and gave the hand she was still holding a little squeeze. "That's good to know, Faith." She looked down a bit, then shyly back up through her lashes. "Well," she said, a small nervous quaver suddenly in her voice, "Since I got a nap today and you didn't, I better let you get some sleep. Breakfast tomorrow?"

Faith smiled, her dimples showing. "It's a date, B!"

Buffy blushed at her words and started to deny that's what it was, but the words stuck in her throat. She found that she actually liked the sound of that. "Okay, DC. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled again and started backing away, not releasing Faith's hand until their arms were completely stretched out.

"B, wait," Faith said, taking a step forward. "What the hell does DC mean?"

Buffy shrugged and her smile turned impish. "Your new name. You call me 'B', I'm gonna call you 'DC'."

The younger Slayer just nodded. She liked the idea of them having little nicknames for each other. On the other hand, she wanted to know what it meant, since, unlike her name for Buffy, DC wasn't her initials. "Okay, I can deal with that, but what does it stand for?"

Buffy continued to back away. She smiled once more, this time enigmatically. "Maybe I'll tell you at breakfast!" She giggled and turned around, dashing down the hall and around the corner.

Faith felt an instant's urge to run after her, but resisted. She had always liked Buffy in a playful mood and now was no different. She could wait. Sighing, she opened the door to her room and went in, actually looking forward to sleep that night. She just knew, instead of her usual nightmares, tonight her dreams would be filled with the beautiful blonde who had just been flirting with her.

Faith blinked her eyes, finally seeing the lame ass monster on the tv as she returned from the past. She scowled a bit, but not because of the time she had spent with Buffy at the hotel more than a year ago. No, the two Slayers had been almost inseparable for the week that they were there.

No, the scowl was because she _still_ didn't know what the hell 'DC' stood for. Every time she'd cornered Buffy and asked, the petite blonde had smiled and changed the subject, so she had asked the others, Dawn, Willow, Xander, even Giles. The only one who knew, though, was Buffy.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and her scowl turned that way. She just didn't do the trick or treat thing and her door had no decorations, the light outside her door was off, supposedly to tell kids that they would get nothing from this house. Faith ignored the knock and turned back to the tv, eating her corn chips again.

Another knock sounded and again, she looked at the door with a scowl. She once more looked away, growling this time because whoever it was obviously couldn't take a fucking hint.

"Dammit!" She yelled out when a third knock was heard. Setting the junk food aside, she stood and stalked to the door, snarling, "Take the fucking hint, kid!" She flung the door open, growling out, "No candy - here," she finished softly as her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. In front of her was a vision right out of one of her favorite fantasies.

Smiling seductively, Buffy posed for a second. "Aren't you going to invite me in Faith? I mean, I did come all this way," she purred.

Faith heard the words, but they made no sense to her. Her mind was stuck on what she was seeing and who is was. In front of her stood Buffy. Buffy fucking Summers in an outfit(ha!) that, until 30 seconds ago, she would've bet every dime she'd ever have that the blonde wouldn't be caught dead in. The dark Slayer could feel her mouth hanging open, but there was nothing she could do about that. She was too busy trying to look at the woman in front of her.

Brown eyes dropped and started once more at Buffy's feet, following to the leather clad curves of her legs as she stood there in her thigh high boots, so tight, she was sure they were really paint. As she made it to the top of the boots, she saw a couple inches of black stockings peeking out from the boot cuffs. A couple more inches of creamy skin, then, well since she couldn't see the back, she wasn't sure if it was a g-string or panties.

An inch or so of exposed belly, where Faith could see a discrete piercing that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen the blonde, then a bustier than just _barely_ topped Buffy's nipples. A choker and duster completed the outfit and every bit of it, except for the stockings, was black leather. Her hair was like a disheveled mess of spun gold draped over the dark leather of the coat.

A twinkling smile appeared. "Well, DC? Can I come in, or should I go?" She giggled as Faith step back a little absently, making room for her to enter, then added, "Oh, sorry! I forgot it was Halloween. I guess I should've said 'trick or treat' first, huh? What's that old saying?"

Buffy took a step forward and, again, her words came out in a seductive purr. One that was sending shivers up and down Faith's spine. "Oh, yeah. 'Trick or treat, smell my feet..." She stepped up right beside the dark Slayer and leaned in, whispering directing into her ear. "'Give me something good to... eat."

Faith nearly came right there, just barely suppressing a groan when she felt the tip of Buffy's tongue swiftly trace the contours of her ear before the blonde stepped back and went on into her apartment. For several seconds, she just stood there, her mind racing, even as a part of it railed at her for just standing in the _open_ doorway when the woman from most of her fantasies was in her apartment and dressed in a way that had her creaming her panties from just the sight of her.

Shaking her head, she numbly shut the door, following Buffy into the living room, her mind trying to come up with an explanation for what was happening. [Okay, she can't be a vampire,] she thought. [Since I didn't really invite her in. Possessed. That's it. Okay, gotta handle this right, trap her somehow and then call Red to come help get rid of the demon or whatever.]

She entered the room and found the blonde reclining on the sofa, smiling hungrily at her. [God,] Faith thought. [She's teasing me. She's fucking teasing me and enjoyin' the hell out of it. Okay, act cool. Don't let her see she's gettin' to me.]

"So, B. What's with the visit? I mean, I haven't heard a word from you for almost a year, now you're here. Is there somethin' I should be worried about?"

"No, nothing like that." Buffy reassured her, then she pouted. "Can't I just drop by to visit with an old friend?"

Faith hurried, for some reason, to reassure her. "No, it's cool! Always glad to see you, B, but it used to mean there was an apocalypse brewin', you know? So, if there's not trouble, what's up? Last I heard, you were still in Italy." She tried desperately to maintain her cool, but Buffy's outfit and the fact that the way the blonde was sitting had caused her bustier to ride down a little, exposing the very top of a pink nipple.

Buffy saw Faith lick her lips for the third time in as many minutes and the fact that the brunette's eyes hadn't left her since she'd entered the room. She glanced down and saw that she was a little exposed. She looked back at Faith through her lashes and smiled, making no move to tug her top back into place. "I was, but I missed America and... other things, so I'm back. Besides, The guy I was with and I broke up about a week ago and Dawnie already came back to go to college, so I really had no reason to stay."

Faith's breathing increased as she realized Buffy knew she was flashing her one time nemesis and didn't care. She suppressed another groan as Buffy fidgeted a little, exposing just a little more areola. "Um, okay." Truthfully, she'd missed most of what the blonde had just said, but she did catch the break up part as well as the just got back part.

"Do you need a place to stay? I got a spare room," she offered. "'Course, I keep weapons and shit in there, but I can move'em, no problem."

Buffy smiled and sat up and forward, laughing inwardly as she saw Faith's eyes immediately drawn to her exposed cleavage. "That's sweet, Faith, but I'm not sure where I'm going yet."

The dark Slayer was nearly hyperventilating, her breathing was so fast as she stared at Buffy, her mouth was watering and her libido was screaming that the blonde was blatantly asking for it, so just take her! She shook her head a little and forcibly dragged her eyes up to meet Buffy's. "Uh, okay. So, uh, you broke up with your guy. He cheat or something? Want me to go beat the shit out of him for you?"

"No, no! It wasn't like that! It was a mutual thing, but thanks for caring." She smiled sweetly at Faith, meaning it. Hearing that Faith was ready to go defend her sent a pleasurable hum through her nerves. "No, I was the longest relationship he's had in centuries, so everything's fine."

Buffy saw Faith's look sour, so she thought back over what she said, then hurried to explain. "No, he wasn't a vampire, or anything. Well, I don't _think_ he's a demon. Anyway, he's called the Immortal and he is. Immortal, that is. He's got several centuries of experience learning how to please a woman and keep her happy, but his personality can be... overpowering after a while and we just decided it was over and parted friends."

"Centuries, huh?" Faith smirked, suppressing her feelings about Buffy being with another supernatural being. Even if they could never be together, she still loved her and didn't want her to get hurt and she always did when dealing with otherworldly males. "Maybe I should look him up myself. I mean, I've been looking all my life for the man the knows how to eat pussy _properly_ and this guy sounds like my best bet!"

Buffy's expression faltered, then she shook her head. "Not right now, you can't. He's with someone and he's very loyal. You'd have to wait until they broke up." She explained, swallowing the feeling of jealousy that swept through her. Although, she had no idea which person she was jealous of, the Immortal or Faith.

Faith watched the emotions flit across the angelic face in front of her, wondering what they meant. Then she noticed the time. "Listen, B, I got this party I promised Rona I'd be at. You wanna tag? Wouldn't be a problem."

Buffy shook her head, though she smiled, a little regretfully. "No thanks. I just wanted to see you, tell you I was around."

"You sure? I'd... I'd like it if you went with me." She grinned wickedly. "Besides, been a while since I had a good fight and if we show up with you lookin' _that_ hot, I'll have to fight off every guy in the place!" She winked and gave the blonde a playful, teasing look.

Buffy returned the teasing look with a half smile. "You think I look hot?"

Faith just smirked and let her eyes obviously travel up and down the blonde's body. "Well, I gotta admit, that's not the first thought that I thought of just then, but yeah, you're very fuckin' hot right now."

The oldest Slayer gave the younger one an inquisitive look. "What was the first thought?" Faith just smiled and shook her head. "Come on, DC, give!" She pouted.

Faith surged forward, sitting on the very edge of her chair. "Okay, but you gotta tell me what the fuck 'DC' means, deal?" Buffy nodded and agreed. "Okay, the first thing I thought of, once my brain started workin' again, was 'she looks fuckin' edible and I wanna prove that'. Now, give. What does 'DC' stand for?"

Buffy just sat and stared at her counterpart for nearly a full minute, obviously shaken by Faith's words and lost in thought. With a little toss of her head, she just smiled teasingly at the other woman.

"Come on, B! You promised!" Faith complained.

Buffy just laughed. "Yeah, I did, but I never said _when_ I'd tell you, now did I?" Her eyes twinkling with mischief, she laughed merrily at the dark Slayer's disgusted expression and the way she flopped back into the chair.

The women sat in silence for a minute or two, both lost in the thoughts, until Buffy sighed. "Listen, DC, the real reason I came was because, I started thinking a lot about you. Remembering all the times we were together. Well, the good times, anyway," she amended. "When the Immortal and I split up, it seemed to be a good time to come settle things between us, so I headed here."

"Okay. I'd like that, B. All I've really wanted for the last couple years was things to be right between us again."

Buffy shook her head. "No, Faith, you don't understand. For the last couple months, you're all I've thought of. I remembered our dancing when we were kids, the kisses you thought you were sneaking in, the times we'd hold hands while patrolling. I remembered when you held me on the bus from Sunnydale to LA. Dawn even told me later that you threatened to kick everybody's ass if they woke me up!" She smiled merrily.

Standing, Buffy moved then knelt at Faith's feet. "All the way here, I was arguing with myself whether I would just say hi and leave again or whether I would tell you all this and see if you wanted to try to be more than friends, maybe. To use a Halloween theme, whether I would trick myself and leave you again, or whether I would treat us both and go for it."

Faith smiled and ran a finger down a leather clad arm. "Sure looks like I get a treat, then!"

Buffy stood and looked down at herself, opening the coat a little. "This? This I wore just to see the look on your face when you opened the door and it was priceless!" She laughed at Faith's sour look now. She knew the brunette hated to be caught like that, embarrassed, without a comeback. It was mostly why she wore the outfit she had on, to see if she could get such a reaction out of Faith.

Faith looked dubious. "Okay, but... B, you never woulda worn something like this before. I mean, God, you look incredible, but this was never your style. That's why you got the reaction you did."

The blonde Slayer just shrugged. "You're right. This never used to be something I'd wear, but I lost a lot of my inhibitions and shyness with the Immortal." She smiled and ran her hands up her body. "You should thank him. I know _I_ did!" She giggled as she saw Faith's eyes follow her hands. "So, anyway, back to my choices. Trick. Or treat. All the way here and even up until I was here, I was still trying to decide, but I finally made my decision while we were talking. Wanna know what it is?"

Faith smiled and nodded, so Buffy leaned forward, then moved to the side of Faith's chair, her face inches from the brunette's. She parted her lips, like she was going to speak, but instead leaned a little more in and captured the other girl's lips. Hungrily, she moved her lips across Faith's, her tongue licking at the younger girl's lower lip, seeking entrance as Faith moaned into her mouth.

It was readily granted and Buffy took her time, exploring Faith's mouth, thoroughly tasting her. Their tongues dueled and caressed, neither winning nor even trying to, just seeking to heighten each other's pleasure. They both paused for a quick breath, then resumed, drawing out the scorching kiss. Buffy reached back and grabbed Faith's ponytail, taking control.

Faith whimpered and, for the first time, let someone else have that control. She was prepared to just accept and enjoy whatever the other woman offered.

Buffy withdrew her tongue, drawing Faith's into her own mouth and she began to suck on the welcome intruder. Faith just gave a little whimpering moan and tried to deepen the kiss some more. Finally, completely out of air, Buffy drew back a little, panting hard, trying to get oxygen into aching lungs. She smiled down at Faith, then leaned back, taking Faith's lower lip between her own. Sucking on it for a moment, she released it with a little popping sound and straightened up.

She smiled down at the panting younger woman. Faith's expression was equal parts lust and awe, because this wasn't the Buffy she remembered, but that was perfectly okay, as long as she kissed her like that again.

Buffy laughed lightly and released her hold on Faith's hair, then caressed a dimpled cheek. "My decision, Faithy, was that you get the trick!" Saying that, she walked away with a laugh.

Faith's mind crashed in on itself. Distantly, she heard her front door open and close. All she could think of was that kiss and that, apparently, it meant everything to her and nothing but a prank to Buffy. Even after, from what she said, the blonde obviously knew that Faith loved her.

Swiftly, her fury over this betrayal built, replacing the agony that threatened to consume her. Jumping up, she tore out of her apartment, intending to find the blonde and make her explain just what the fuck she thought she was doing, maybe kick her ass for inflicting this pain. Was it all just a thing to get even for what she'd done all those years ago? Buffy had sworn she'd forgiven the brunette for all that, just as Faith had forgiven Buffy for the stuff the blonde had done to her. Had all that been a lie?

She looked on every floor and all around the building, but found no sign of the other Slayer. It didn't matter, though. A few phone calls and she'd know where she turned up and then they'd have their showdown for this. Now that her initial fury was settling into a more long term form of anger, the pain reasserted itself.

God, that kiss had melted her brain and made her willing to do anything the blonde might have asked her. Couldn't Buffy see that she was willing to give herself to the older woman completely? Why had she done this? Buffy was never cruel, but this...

She got back to her floor, only then realizing she'd left her door open, but she wasn't worried. It was a pretty good neighborhood and she wasn't gone long. She walked in, shutting the door behind her and took a deep breath. It exploded out of her, because all she could smell was Buffy's scent. A wave of gut-wrenching sadness swept through her.

[Better call Rona. I sure as hell ain't goin' to no fuckin' party tonight!] She thought to herself, moving in toward the kitchen and the phone. Suddenly, she froze as her enhanced hearing picked up a noise in her bedroom. [Oh, you picked the wrong fuckin' day and the wrong fuckin' person to rob!]

Moving down the hall silently, she walked right up to her closed bedroom door, that in itself wrong, cause she never closed doors in her place. Why bother? She lived alone. Slowly, quietly, she turn the knob, then threw the door open and started in the room. She got three steps, then froze.

For the second time that night, she was struck dumb, unable to move or think or anything. Buffy was lying on her bed on her back, propped up on her elbows, completely nude. The leather outfit she'd been wearing was in the corner and there were 3 Hershey's Kisses on her body, one between her breasts, one on her stomach and one just above her glistening mound.

Looking up at her through lust filled eyes, her voice low and husky, filled with want and need, Buffy asked Faith, "You ready for your treat?"

The End


End file.
